Goof Troop
StorylineEdit Also SeeEdit * A Goofy Movie (1995) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used * ASCENDING SLIDE WHISTLE WITH MECHANICAL RATCHET * BRAKE DRUM CLANG HIT * CYMBAL CRASH AND BOING * DESCENDING SLIDE WHISTLE WITH WOODEN CRACK * Disney - DOUBLE PLUNK * Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 01 (Heard only once in some episodes.) * Disney Fireworks (1961-2010) (Heard once in "Hot Air".) * Frank Welker Cat Yowl * GOOFY LAUGH * H-B BOING, CARTOON - BOING WITH GUITAR AND SPRING WOBBLE * H-B BOING, CARTOON - RAPID GUITAR BOING * H-B RAPID, WARBLE SLIDE WHISTLE UP AND DOWN * H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - CRAZY FIDDLE SLIDE AND TWO THUDS * H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - WARBLY SLIDE WHISTLE SLIDE DOWN * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH XYLO ZIP DOWN * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE STREAK ZIP IN * H-B BOINK, CARTOON - SPRINGY BOINK * Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 * Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "As Goof Would Have It" and "Waste Makes Haste.") * Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (6th yowl heard once in "As Goof Would Have It", "Hallow-Weenies", and "Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas".) * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 * Hollywoodedge, Electricity Arcing 3 PE200301 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 (Heard once in "Winter Blunderland.") * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 * Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Impac PE1006401 * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 * Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 / Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE TIMP DOING * Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 * PUNCH WITH BELL DING * RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 09 * SLIDE WHISTLE DOWN AND SHORT BONK * Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - ATOM ANT JET BY * Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - FAST PASS BY, LONG * Sound Ideas, ALARM, FIRE - FIRE BELL RINGING * Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01 * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - DRUM WITH WACKY TAKE * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "Everything's Coming Up Goofy", "Axed by Addition", and "Unreal Estate".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "Everything's Coming Up Goofy" and "Unreal Estate".) * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - LARGE SUPERSONIC PLANE LAND AND ENGINE WIND DOWN (Heard once in "Good Neighbor Goof" in reverse.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE (Heard once in "Axed by Addition".) * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - TONY'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN, SQUEAK * Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD HIT * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT (Heard in "Good Neighbor Goof.") * Sound Ideas, HORN, AIR - SPACE HONK, SPACE (Heard in some episodes like "Shake, Rattle and Goof".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 (Heard once in "Hallow Weenies.") (low-pitched) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - TUBE ARRIVE 02/Sound Ideas, SCI FI - TUBE ARRIVE 02 * Sound Ideas, SHIP, HORN - BLAST, MARINE, BOAT 02 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 02 * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 02 (Heard once in "Unreal Estate".) * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - SOFT SQUISH * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE SWORD SWISH * Sound Ideas, SWIMMING, DIVE - DIVING SPLASH, WATER, POOL 01 * Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - LONG AIR BY * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - SILLY SPRINGY TAKE * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE (Heard once in "Good Neighbor Goof.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (Heard once in "Midnight Movie Madness".) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 (Heard once in "Midnight Movie Madness".) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER (Heard once in "Frankengoof".) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000) (Heard once in "Sherlock Goof.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 05 * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, LOTS OF CRACKLE, WEATHER (Heard once in "Sherlock Goof.") * Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY, SQUEAKING 01 (Heard once in "Frankengoof".) * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 04 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 06 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 10 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER - THUNDER CRASH 02 (Heard once in "Hallow Weenies.") (high-pitched) * Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, FACTORY - STEAM WHISTLE: TWO BLASTS, INDUSTRY 01 * Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Image Gallery Goof Troop/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 03